User talk:Schohns
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Letsmeetjesus page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 12:21, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Hi, Schons! I am very happy with your changes, partly because I have no idea how to do them. You seem very good at the coding stuff for this; I just learned as I went. Again, thanks for making the front page better, cause I had no clue how to make it pop. Also, don't be worried, your English seems fine to the point that I actually forgot you were from Germany for a second! Anyways, I could definitely offer a few more names to buildings on the map. Nice to see someone else putting lots of work into the wiki. BTW, do I know you from the server? I don't recognize your name from anywhere I've heard. -Venus Again, every time I look at your edits I marvel at the professional look. Also, I forgot, I already knew you were agentbull from yesterday. Ok, here's some help with map names. See the blue roof to the SW of Jesus art museum? That's Napoleon House. The building kind of diagonally between the courthouse and the archive building is Venus Mansion. See the archive building and the red airship just a bit north of it? the largest of the three buildings between them is Sere's Skyscraper. The large white square that's farthest north of the north station is North Castle; don't even pay attention to that wierd square between the castle and the canal, I have no idea what they're planning for that. Now, see the rectangular block of buildings east of the post office? The northwest corner building is Mukduck's Brown Experiment, as he called it. See the grey rectangle between hustlers mansion and the Factory Complex? That's Sere's Hangar. See the bridge running from east castle to spawn? I think its safe to call that Chap Bridge ( he's the one who made it). See the grey building along the canal just northeast of Jesus arts museum? That's Chap's House. That's about all I can think to tell you. Thanks for making that nice map BTW! Venus rover (talk) 21:23, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Also, I'm curious how you are reacting to the Columbus hotel becoming something of a "nail house" heh.... Venus rover (talk) 00:48, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for updating the map so quickly! Again, I don't think you need to worry about your English, it all seemed fine. I'm not sure, though, about the wall only being on the east side and south side of the city. Not that I'd know. Did they remove it? I haven't been there for a while. The only thing I'd say is that in English, we like to use periods to mark decimal places, like 4.5 feet. The "4,5" is not normal. That's my only criticism. Also, I'm pressed you explored the museum enough to find that model! And nice technical drawing of the outer wall. Venus rover (talk) 13:59, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Also, I didn't know that nail house was the Chinese term. I thought it was the common term, heh. But you're lucky that chap's mansion only took up 2/3rds of the block, or it may have been removed. I personally would move your skyscraper to the west empty side of the city, as you may not have seen it, but one of the main objectives of the remodel is to get rid of all the skyscrapers. I don't know if Sere will ever part with hers! But yes, your skyscraper, Sere's, and the Alexandria building are the three prominent remaining ones, so just count yourself lucky the northeast renovations fizzled out and moved to the south side, I guess. They will likely pick up again, though, so if you want your building to survive, I'd suggest hoarding it away somewhere west. Also, how'd you know that tower was the Alexandria tower? I never knew its name.Venus rover (talk) 14:10, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Also, if you were questioning the accuracy of your statements about the history of the city wall, I think you got them right. The industrial side was the only one made, as I think San just fell in love with the industrial aesthetic to ever really leave it. That and those sections of the city take a long time to build! But I can't see a Chinatown or a garden district coming about nowadays. Venus rover (talk) 14:39, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Wow! You make info-maps so quickly! It amazes me every time :D and I think you're right. TBH, I had completely forgotten there were two walls surrounding the city! Shows how much I visit :/ Also, do you think it would look ok to have the front page squeezed into a left hand column instead of indented like 10 spaces and being really broad? I'm not sure if this would look better, but it's something to consider. Venus rover (talk) 14:57, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Nah, on second thought, the broad banner looks appropriately grand. Never mind! Yeah, Asian steampunk's great. Can I add that map of the city walls to the city wall page? It's really good for showing layout! Also, I'm considering making pages for the inner gatehouses. Of course, that will be very complicated as so many links to surrounding buildings must be made! Until you called them that, I had no idea that's what they even were! You can be very insightful. Venus rover (talk) 15:12, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Ok, I added the photo and made pages for all four gatehouses, as well as north and south castles. The pages for south castle and south gatehouse are different, but as the castle and gatehouse kind of serve different functions (if you can even say that), it should be fine. Plus, I used your pictures for the castles, so thanks for uploading them! Venus rover (talk) 16:13, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Also, how did you do that red/yellow shading?! That's amazing! And nice gatehouse pictures; I can never fit them into one shot. Venus rover (talk) 16:17, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Ok, I made a page for Mukduck, but his name won't show up in that rank page navigation menu. Do you know why? UPDATE It fixed itself. Mabel it just takes some time to register.Venus rover (talk) 16:48, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Where are you vacationing to? And yes, I'll make the railroads page better. I haven't gotten to look at your new building on the grand canal yet, but I'll leave it to you to make a page about it cause I don't know the name or anything. Also, I'm gonna try to coax a golden city map out of Sana or chap, because the golden city is the city everybody knows least about, let's face it. It was so big and confusing, half the buildings probably never got screenshots! I mean, I took hundreds of server screenshots, and I still can't work out the layout very well! If I do get a map of it somehow, I'd appreciate you adding labels when you get back for wiki clarification. Have a nice trip! Also, I've found there to be just too many darn bridges to make pages for all of them, so a new page called "bridges in Forgeheart " shows them all (mostly) without having to provide names. This may be confusing because of the category "bridges in Forgeheart", but now we don't have to have a different page for all those petty ones. It's just like the ""airships" gallery except there isn't an airships category. I hope you're ok with this. I also included sans double towers on this page, as I don't feel like naming the structure as a whole, and it fits more neatly into the "bridge" category, I think, than a "building" category. That and I'm lazy. This may create a few problems, but overall, it's better than having to have a separate page for all the bridges, like I said before. Venus rover (talk) 19:57, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Never mind what I said about sans double towers, they now DO have their own page, "Double Clocktowers". Also, if you want a tip on your English, it's "I'm going" on vacation, not "I go" on vacation. :) Guess what? I drew a visual aid of the ranks page and posted it on the ranks page! I hope you like it, it took like an hour or two to draw. Venus rover (talk) 18:07, August 9, 2014 (UTC) So I made pages on those things on the front page, except two. I don't think that a block of the city needs a page, even if it's a really nice block, so I'm not gonna do a page on southeast block. And about that big station... I don't know if we should draw attention to it, the structure itself (not its surroundings, just the arches and whatnot) is a downloadable schematic, and It seems a bit like stealing to make the page seem like it's our own work. But if we put the name of the guy who made the schematic in, it may draw attention to the fact that it's not all our work. Im not ruling out having a page on it, but it's a bit of a tricky subject. Also, Legnut uploaded 15 pictures of his ship in Irontown! If he starts making a page for each of his builds like he told me he would, we might have another contributor. He's still learning, though. I had to add all the links to the page about his ship.Venus rover (talk) 19:52, August 11, 2014 (UTC) You won't believe this, but I did some digging and was fortunate enough to come across the first three videos I've ever discovered from the golden city! I posted them in articles accordingly. You might wanna watch them! Very interesting.Venus rover (talk) 20:36, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Oh and unfortunately it adds a new video to the video page every time I post one in an article. I don't know how to go around this, but oh well. And I forgot to mention, all three videos are unfortunately under ten seconds long. Well, I'll take what I can get, heh.Venus rover (talk) 20:38, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Also I'm starting a project to get a pic on the wiki of everybody above Ironworkers. There are too many Ironworkers and they rarely come on, plus they don't work on very important builds in general, so I'm skipping them. So far, I've crossed four off the checklist of about twelve higher-ups who don't have wiki pictures. Venus rover (talk) 22:04, August 11, 2014 (UTC) So I talked to chap, and while he still has a copy of the ancient and golden cities, he doesn't want to make renders of them for us cause it'll take a long time, apparently. He also won't put them up for download probably, so there's little chance we can make them ourselves. But if you want, you could always try to persuade him yourself. Also he'll never put the golden city up for download cause the city's huge and it would be a huge file. Still, if the wiki gets more popular, we may be able to use popular demand to badger someone into making renders. Or mabey there's an easy way we could show to chap? Either way we really need a golden city map.Venus rover (talk) 01:48, August 12, 2014 (UTC) So I kinda stole the sanacraft official symbol from the server twitter page and uploaded it. Enjoy! Venus rover (talk) 02:24, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Ok, I tried uploading pics on my ipad, but this time I kept forgetting to change the name from image.jpg, so it kept changing what image.jpg is on the pages it was used on, and long story short, just forget that file exists. It's broken beyond repair. DO NOT USE IT IT WILL SCREW THINGS UP. Also, I found more old pics, and the banners! And check out the Miscellaneous page. It's lots of fun! Venus rover (talk) 04:34, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Ok I just realized that the guy who made the northeast station actually worked on the server, so I think it definitely needs its own page like you were saying. Do you know the guys server name? His PMC name is dropspark. Venus rover (talk) 04:46, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! Yeah, the night before you came back, I came upon motherloads of pictures I hadn't seen before online. So I uploaded them all. I'm currently working on a map of the ancient city. It's taking forever! I never noticed until now just how many paths and aqueducts there were. Venus rover (talk) 17:06, August 12, 2014 (UTC) I worked my butt of for like eight hours straight to do it, but it's done: the map of the ancient city! I had to draw it in six panels and stitch them all together. Sorry I uploaded three versions, I couldn't tell what would be the smallest size that was still legible. I hope you like it, it was a pain to make :) Venus rover (talk) 00:34, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Aww and it looks like a sliver close to the right side got cut out :( not much was lost though. Venus rover (talk) 00:41, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Hmm looking back at it, lots of small bits accidentally got cut out somehow. I'm waaaayyyyy too lazy to go fix it and reupload it though, so I might just upload a picture of the whole thing taken with a camera. Venus rover (talk) 00:46, August 13, 2014 (UTC) And I know you say you fixed image.jpg, but it still shows three different things for the thumbnail, the pop up gallery image, and the full size image for me. Venus rover (talk) 00:49, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Augh, I messed up image.jpg AGAIN! Well, I guess its doomed to be forever broken. Anyways, I messed it up while uploading a picture of the full, unedited map. That should clear up any confusion.Venus rover (talk) 01:09, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Schons, this is important! Chap has finally agreed to changing the dynamap to display the ancient and golden city maps. Be on your toes over the next week and check the dynamap often. If the time comes, you must take high resolution screenshots like you did of Forgeheart. He said it may take two days to get it working. This could be the big opportunity! People can finally know the exact layout of the old cities, and we can know definite locations of buildings. Venus rover (talk) 03:24, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Great job pouncing on that map project! Just a few things to add. See that white patch in the southeast corner of the map, with the crisscrossing paths? That's Snowtown. See the brown square building towards the southern end of the snowy patch? The one with the courtyard in the middle? That's ManXxon's Mansion. And yes, his name really had the first X capitalized. Now, see that oval east of chaps house? The one south of that big red rectangle? That's the Spleef arena. Now, see those grey buildings towards the southwest of the map? Those are the venus mansions. Don't pay attention to those six grey towers east of them, that's someone else's. See that white-ish square southwest of the Spleef arena, touching the canal? That's the nether temple I think. Don't pay attention to that huge grey square southeast of it, I don't know what that is. Now, see the bridge going north from the ancient gate? At the north end, look west a little and you see a building. I think that's san's cafe. I think he built it, it's definitely a cafe. Now see that brown building north of it, with the grey border? And the grid gardens south of it? That's another venus mansion. Yeah, that's all I tended to build. Now see that boat east of the ancient gate bridge? That's the spawn ship. See san's pagoda? See the path just north of it? Follow it east and you get to a green building that's hard to see. That's the venus tea house. Now see the big square building with a moat around three sides, just west of the ancient acropolis? That's the second hanging gardens. Now see those two grey squares, one on either side of the road leading west from the old spawn? Those are the brucie towers. They look like the twin towers, but we won't call them that for obvious reasons. And the towers I'm talking about are northEAST from that fountain with the road going around it, not the ones northwest of there. Lastly, see that red circle in the lake, just south of the Mastercrafter workshop? That's a lighthouse :) Great job! Venus rover (talk) 17:08, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Oh and I forgot, that red C-shaped building west of ManXxon's house is AJscraft Villa. NOT the tiny one just west of it, go farther. that tiny building on an island east of that, with a bridge running north connecting it to the mainland, is the outpost. It's like a castle extension of the city wall. Venus rover (talk) 17:18, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Did you even get that final part?